Mahou Shoujo: Face It! Miyuki! Magical Face It!
by babyrikuharada
Summary: Magical Girl Face It, Miyuki! SUBBED BY NAMI GIRLS! TIMING & SUBBING - YORIKO & KIKYO. THANKS TO RIKU, RISA, NENE, TRENA. Magical Girl, Face It! Miyuki. TV Plot Guide: Normal junior seventh grader girl, Miyuki aka xiao li wen , who is s
1. Chapter 1

(Mahou Shoujo, Face It; Miyuki

**(Mahou Shoujo, Face It; Miyuki!) - Subs : Mayu & Sayuki.**

**Phrase 0-1 :**

Manah's Upcoming Challenge against Miyuki!

" Miss Miyuki! Please stop daydreaming in class! "

" Miyuki! Mrs.Quena is talking to you. "

" Yeah, okay.. "

_**( Mr. Ben's Office, Princpal. )**_****

" Mr. Ben! She is always daydreaming, and her studies well, are good but she is always playing sports socceer! SHE IS A BOY! "

" Now, calm down, Mrs Quena.. this may be a misunderstanding.. right Miyuki? "

" Yeah, I was thinking of the mathematics question thats all. "

" Well.. " Mr.Ben crossed his fingers and allowed me to go. 

**" MR.BEN! "**

" So how was the shouting? " Kazuto asked.

**I met Kazuto in Year Five, Kazu had black hair, and wore specs, she was like a booy though.. I mistook her for one in Year Five, she totally yelled like crazy. But shes kind, cool and wierd. She always wore short cargo pants, that shows her belly, at the back, and held so many books on her hands, and she has the latest lip gloss, and everything!**

**" Fine, I guess.. " I said putting my books and taking out my Science textbooks out of the locker, Kazuto was standing beside my locker, and suddenly slammed it down.**

**" What was that for, man! "**

" Come on, you gotta learn to be a girl, not a total BOY here in Tomoda High! "

" I am trying!! I cant, they just keep coming.. "

" Maybe come to my house at 3pm? After your soccer.. "

" Okay, deal. "

Kazuto & I walked our eighth period class, Physics. Guess who I saw? Manah Crimson. She totally suck, I mean.. I didnt mean to say that, she is always picking on girls smaller, and pushing them, although I am taller than her, she always calls me names, last year, she even pulled my ear, and splatted gross curry sauce on my chest, and my hair!

**Manah was with her evily twinnies, twins, friends it is, Zena & Ivy. Ivy had red short hair, and always wore mini skirts, and high boots, and Zena had black wavy hair, and always wore black gothic things.. What an eyesore..!**

**Manah had brown 'beautiful' hair, and today she wore short pink cargo skirt, and her skin is ever so fair.. so pink. And when I walked in..**

**" Oh, hi. Isnt' it, the dog of the class? "**

**" Hahah! " They laughed.**

**" Well at least dogs are cute and have PERFECTLY SENSESOS! Not like some hamsters, who keep running. "**

" Whatever. " Manah said twisting her hair, 

**We sat in the third role, thank goodness she is so far away!! Phew, our teacher Miss.Emmalina, always gave us assignments, and we could almost never finish it on time. **

**After class, Manah slammed on me, with her drones. And threw some test papers down.**

**" Oh, doggie! Fetch this! "**

" Shut up, no dogs here. " I said sternly.

**" Yeah, you are a total freak! " Kazu said.**

**" Well, lets have a challenge, if you win; I will quit being a jerk on you and agree to anything; so deal? "**

" Why not? "

" We are gonna have basketball tournaments, on Friday. 5pm-5.30pm, at my place. "

" Fine. "

After they walked off, Kazuto and I were discussing, at the Brane's Smoothies, I ordered a strawberry shake, and Kazuto looked worried for the first time, and was gazing.

**" Relax, sports my style, Kazu. "**

" I know, but shes.. tall too you know, and perhaps she may win. "

" She wont, I will score, I promise. "

" It's not the matter of promising, its ur deal that you will be a maid for her house for 50 days. "

" NO WAY! I said that? "

" Duh! "

I waved goodbye after we drank and walked back home, I pounced on my bed, and sighed, and switched on some TV, my favorite tv show; Ugly Betty.

**I bathed, and have done my homework.. suddenly a phonecall rang.**

**" Hello? "**

" Miyuki? " It was my best guyfriend; Kart.

**" Yes, Kart? "**

" I heard from Kazu bout the tournament, everyone's waiting at Blueberry Cafe. "

" Coming. "

" Bye. "

Oh gosh, I dont know why Kazu told everyone; I felt so wierd when Kart called. Oh nevermind..

**As Miyuki walked to the cafe, she saw Kazu waving to her, as she walked to her seat, and she saw her arch enemy.. Minah. She was L-fingering and even laughed with her so CALLEd drones.**

**" Hey.. " I said, **

**" So you really are playing against those gals? " Kart asked.**

**  
****" Yeah..I will win right Kazu? "**

" Yeah.. I dont really.. "

" Whatever.. I will win, I just need more training.. Oh yeah.. Yuko, you are good at.. "

" Yeah, sorry.. But Lan asked me out on that day.. "

" Never mind.. "

" I will help you. "

" Thanks, Kart.. But I shouldnt trouble you actually. "

"Nah, I hate that gal too, she's such a sticker to me. "  



	2. Chapter 2

Phrase 0-2 :

Phrase 0-2 :

Sketch Beauty; Rozanne.

I walk from my last period of my class; after final trainings with Kart, I kind of feel energized. I take a sip of water; when I see Takanoha walks by and sitting beside me, patting me and smiling.  
" Takanoha? "

" Today's the test, so are you ready? "

" Sure, Kart trained me a lot, plus your support, of course I'm ready, Taka! "

" Great, wanna come have some lunch with me and Kart? "

" Sure..."

We eat and chat during my last period session, and it is wet and freezing outside, chatting happily, when I realized the time; my band practice with Mayuki.

" Sorry, Taka sweetie; gotta go, band stuff! "

" Ya, see ya. "

" Bye! "

I waved, and carry my duffer bag, and change into my outfit, it is green and I tie my long hair, two tails, and I walk into the music room;

Mayuki, Ayuki, Nayuki, Mizuki are inside dressed, and practicing their encores, solos, and playing.

" Sorry, I am late!! "

" You gotta keep up with the time, you know? " Mayuki said.

" Sure.. "

I sat down, placed my bag on the floor, and adjusted the mike, I began to play the guitar and sing my solo, Mayuki is our leader, and she always wants things to be PERFECT, although she has perfect green hair, and can see so well.

" I gotta go now, see youu! "

" Yah, bye. "

I run off, and the drones and Minah are already waiting; everyone in their diversions start to go to the court to watch the BIG SHOW, even all my friends. Kazu as usual, is worried.

I walk to the court, hearing some whispers. It made me so unassure.. When someone called;

" DO YOUR BEST! I know you can do it, Miyuki! "

It was Karto.. He gave me the faith. Thank you.

" I wont' let you win. "

" I will make you let me win, you pulled girls hairs, and made them your slaves, its time for the new change; Minah. "

This time, Minah wont be a teacher's pet; Kazu ahd promised to record what we said, and sent it to Mr.Ben's office, now she's in hot soup!

The first few rounds, I won. It was easy, when the drones lost, and they were out, and now it was between Minah and me, alone.  
Badly, I lost the three rounds.

" This is bad, Kart. " Kazuto said, holding her videocam.

" I know.. "

Last Night; - 2.30am.

" If you ever need to win against Minah, use the 'S'. "

" The S? "

" Yes, remember during childhood, we used to.. "

" Yeah! "

" I got it, this time, she will win. "

" Really Kart? "

" Sheesh, I am losing! "

" Hah, now I will win the last five rounds! "

" MIYUKI! USE IT! USE THE S! "

" The S? "

" YES! "

I raced and took the ball, and remembered all the tricks, and with a bang, I won!

" No! " Minah shouted.

" You did it, Miyuki! " Everyone cheered and were happy.

The next morning; Kazu & I went to Mr Ben's office...

" So you girls are saying that Minah is a bully? "

" She is, sir, we can prove, " I said.

" This is the tape. "

Kazu handled it over, and we played it, and listened.

' I wont let you win! I will let the girls be my slaves, and make them torture. '

When the tape stopped, Mr Ben was rather stunned. Happy endings for the school, just like Cinderella.

I walked out and found Takanoha standing and waving;

" Takanoha! "

" You guys have fun, see you. "

Takanoha held me in his arms, hugging. The evening was calm, and skies were cloudy, and we had lunch under our favorite spot, and our adopted kitty who always wondered around; Yuyu-chan, came eating and licking our legs,

Yuyu, was a white cat with red eyes, we found her on a rainy day; inside our school drain, she was sniffing, so we carried her back home. Takanoha named her Yuyu.

" What are you thinking about? "

" Nothing, it's just amazing because I actually won.. Thanks to Kart. "

" Kart? "

" Yeah, my best friend.. "

" Oh.. I suddenly remember I had to do something, I will take care of Yuyu. "

" Oh okay. "

I walk off and suddenly the Sun just changed, white and pale. It wasnt bright, and it started snowing, my surroundings were all wierd, animals, people and everyone..

I ran to Takanoha, he was lying on floor freezed, what was happening to Earth?

" Taka..noha! "

I drop my bag and shout, " WHAT IS HAPPENING?! " and I kneel on the floor, suddenly I feel myself change; pink long dress, with black & white strips, and behind..  
a half winged pink tsubasa - (wings).

And an image of six planets showed..

" Congratulations, you are now a sucessful magic girl now! " A voice came, and behind me, a woman with brown uniform, and grey hair, held me up.

" Huh? "

" I am from the Evening Calm Source, we hire magic girls. "

" Hire? "

" Everything that happened is all fake, you entered the dimension of untruths; everyone is okay, and we had to force this magic out of you. "

" Fake? What! "

" So come on! "

" No, wait! I dont wanna be whatever magical girl in tvs, or anything! Is this some kind of joke?! I mean, I am Miyuki, a sporty child, not some.. "

" I know, we know everything you know, and even your past, present. "

" You guys are watching me 24/7?! "

" Yes.. "

" I quit, I mean I never wanted this! "


	3. Chapter 3

Phrase 0-3 :

_Phrase 0-3 :_

_He is Sky Frip._

_It's been a tough day yesterday, so I laze in bed on a Friday; I didnt want to think about it. NEVER DO I WANT TO BE A MAGIC GIRL, Mom and Dad are away, they entered me the best school to get super grades, not magic grades! _

_My cellphone ring, I look at the time; 1.30pm. I stuff my pillow on my head, and pretend to sleep. I realize myself actually sleeping.. all of it is all a dream, Miyuki Yune. _

_" She's totally not answering all of my calls, what should we do? " Kazuto said as she closed her cell._

_" Maybe shes sleeping? " Yuna said, flipping her hair._

_" I dont think she ever sleeps this late, and she knows there is school today! " Yuke said, frowning._

_" Perhaps she sick from yesterday's game.. " Karto said._

_" Hey everyone, whats up, oh yeah where is Miyuki? " Takanoha asked._

_" Sick, we guess. " ___

_" Really? Oh okay, I will go visit her, see you. " ___

_" Bye! " Yuna said._

_" Come on let's go, we still have one more period of torture. " _

_I yawn, feeling slightly better, and when I look in the mirror; I see horror. It is me or Magic? _

_I see what I see myself yesterday; a girl in long hair, with pink dress, white and black strips, and whats worse is today, my legs are enclosed with GREY BOOTS._

_The doorbell rings, and I try to change myself, but N-O. I open the door, it is HIM._

_" Hello there, sweet heart. " ___

_" Hey, Takanoha.. " ___

_" So how are you doing? " ___

_" Just lazing, slacking. " ___

_" Bunhead, I brought some thing to cook, so you can watch TV or sleep. " ___

_" Thanks, oh yeah.. do I look different? " ___

_" Different, sure! " ___

_" Huh?! " ___

_" You look sweet, its just your PJs. " ___

_" Haha, very funny. " ___

_Takanoha was a very good cook, when in eight grade; he cooked well in my class, and that was how we met and dated! Destiny, had us together!!_

_I changed into a shirt and watch some TV; I could smell delicious food already, _

_" Hm! Yummy, what is this ya cooking? " I said, watching the cooking show._

_" It's called; My Love Dish to you; its omelette, and some noodles, with.. " ___

_" Ah, okay okay, can we eat now?? " ___

_" Sure, come on lets eat. " ___

_We tuck in and Takanoha keep telling me his elmentary jokes, what a guy! Since it was still morning, I asked him to bring me to have some fun! _

_The next day in school, when I came, Kazuto whispered to my ear;_

_" Seems there's a cute guy in ur class.. "_

_" Huh? " ___

_When I went to English class, a boy sitting the front row, had grey hair, and pierced ears like Karto & Taka-kun, and he wore black clothes._

_After class, I sneaked outside carrying my bag, and following him behind.. Sneakily, he held out a cross staff, in white, and his eyes was red, and I continued following him slowly, until he turned behind._

_" Stop following me already, Miyuki Yune. "_

_" Uh... I.. I'm sorry.. who are you anyway..? " ___

_" What do you want to know? " ___

_" I dont know, like why suddenly you came to our class.. and why do you have a cross staff, and suddenly why you have a white suit and ur eyes from green to red? " ___

_" I am not obliaged to tell you, but I can tell you my name at least; remember it Sky Frip. "_

_" Frip? " ___

_Before I asked him anything, in a blink of an eye, he vanished. I walked and walked, and noticed the time, I had spent time talking to THAT loser for 30 mins, it was already afternoon._  
_I change my practice outfit for soccer practice, and play. After practice, I wash my face, and look at the mirror, _

_' A cat. ' I wondered, inside my mirror._

_THE cat, was a small cat, with red eyes, and was slowly walking away, it was vanished when someone scared me,_

_" Hey, whatcha looking at in the mirror? " My captain; Reenix asked._

_" Nothing, just looking at myself! " ___

_" Okay, lets get back to practice. " ___

_" Uh.. kay. " ___

_I play again, and my mind is wondering.. pondering.. the cat, the cute hottie. When I realized someone shouted, and that distracted myself._

_" RED CARD! " Xena said._

_" Miyuki? " Captain said._

_" Yeahs? " ___

_" Is something bothering, - " ___

_" No! Of course not. " ___

_" Tell me if anything bothers, okay? You are our best member I dont want to lose okay? " ___

_" Right! " ___

_After our final, I walk home, and thought of what Captain said; ' You are our best memeber, I dont want to lose okay? " Captain never lost or liked to, she was always sporting, kind, cool and tall, her long brown one pony tail was pretty high, and she was in the best class of course._  
_It was night finally, I look out my window, calm night.. beautiful stars' - I thought. So I remembered! My essay for tomorrow, I got the idea, I teared out one of my paper and wrote down.._

_As dark as the skies are, _  
_as small the stars are,_  
_I remember the girl standing on the hill on a starry night, whispering love to her boy in the heavens, with a tear that dropped on the ground._  
_The stars, moon, and God hears her prayers to be loved,_  
_she is already loved by the Dear One. _

_As she comes by tomorrow, no lonely heart will she feel, because she is loved by HIM & only Him. She smiles and waves to her old past, _  
_and vanishes like a feather._

_Written By § - Miyuki Yune (Calmene)_

_I put the paper away, and watch the stars, as I close my eyes, and wish for a beautiful week. I have slept, after all that had happened. Good night, everyone._

_The next morning I wake up, and get ready, brought my essay, and got to school. I read my essay and even got a B-, well worth it! And everyone was talking about tonight's school programme, ' Sweet Singing Voice OVA ', and the concert that Princess of Songs, Lacnx will sing for us._


	4. Chapter 4

Phrase 0-4 :

_Phrase 0-4 :_

_New Girlfriend, & Royally Crushed._

_The night of the festival have finally arrive, I wear a nice red top and black pants, and walk in, everyone seems happy and everything, until I see tht hottie again! Hmmphs, I go to him, and he vanishes again. _

_What in the world, is happening here?! Anyway, I saw Karto and I tap him, _

_" Hey. " he says._

_" Yeah, hi. Man, you saw anyone? " ___

_" Nah, I am looking for Neema, you saw her? " ___

_" Nah! " ___

_" Okay. " He walks off._

_Suddenly everyone comes running in panic, and I ask one of the girls; she says,_

_" The singer, she cant come.. This is bad.. we are doomed! " ___

_" Why not? " ___

_" She's sick or something! " ___

_When I slowly walk, I see a man with green hair, and with specs, he seems so sad or angry,_  
_I walk to him and ask him,_

_" You are saying that the singer.. cant come because she is very sick? " ___

_" Yeah, hey wait.. sing for me. " ___

_" Uh.. Okay. " ___

_" Thats it! Thats the voice she has, and now to change your hairstyle.. ahh! Come into the car, come on! " ___

_" But..I! " ___

_Too late, Yune Miyuki, gosh! They dressed me up, into light pink w/ ribbon dress, and beautiful shiny white shoes, with long hair, that is brown. And the royal car opens.._

_" Hey, its Princess of Songs! " Everyone came over and took photos._

_" Yeah, yeah! " ___

_" Wow! " ___

_" Shes so pretty in person!! " ___

_I walk down the aisle, and to the stage hall, this looks.. make me a star; Princess of Songs.. The dance floor lights up, and lights like disco lights, I see my friends; and.. Kart & Takanoha._

_' I walk down the aisle, with a soft sound of sadness, '_

_' I want to feel your full emotion, and sorrow, '_

_' As we lose our way into the cave of sorrows, '_

_' You try to reach my hands, with a soft whistle and whisper, '_

_' But I dont want you to find me, never. '_

_" Thank you everyone.. " _

_" Woooooooo! Laxcne!! " ___

_I walk off the stage, into the back and the guy whispers; ' You can be a bigger star.. If you.. "_

_" No, I dont want to, I have friends.. "_

_" It's unaviodable that one day you will meet the real one. "_

_" I know, I shoudnt.. have done this at all. " __  
_  
_" You should. "_

_I walk out and find my friends, and of course I heard from Narutho, that Takanoha was waiting for me outside.. When I stepped outside.. I freezed. _

_" Maybe we should stop going on like this secretly.. you know what I mean, Takaonoha.. "_

_" That girl wouldnt' find out.. for years she's been in her own world, I love you truly, Sharna. "_

_I froze, and ran away, how could he do this to me?! I thought. And I ran to a place, green trees, fireflies.. This night wasnt great at all, even worse when that hottie', Frip came._

_" What do you want?! Get away! " I said turning away._

_" Why are you crying. " I thought, for the first time; he's so kind.. And cute when he comforts me.. _

_" He.. hates me and he loves.. Sharna..! " I said, hugging him._

_" If you knew that someone was there for you all the time than someone else, who would you choose? " ___

_" I dont know.. " ___

_" I have something to tell you, please dont be so surprised. " ___

_" What? " I said rubbing my eyes._

_" I am, - as he said, he slowly transformed; like a foam. Then he said, " Yuyu. " And he became just the cat, Yuyu-chan. _

_" Yuyu! But how! Why? What? " ___

_" Farewell for now, solve your problems now. "_

_" Yuyu! Frip! " _

_Yuyu, just vanished into thin air, and he seemed to have left.. something, the bracelet I made for him, it wrote;_

_' Wherever you are, I will always follow you, no matter what. '_

_I closed the locket, and cried._


	5. Chapter 5

Phrase 0-5 :

_Phrase 0-5 :_

_A new memory._

_" Do you really intend to tell her? " Sharna asked as she ate her burger,_

_" Yeah, shouldnt delay this. She may be broken too much. "_

_" Uh.. okay. "_

_As Sharna & Taka walk to the Science Department; to no avail; they cannot find her. When they turn around..._

_" I am here, whatever you wanna say; say it. "_

_" You heard what we.. " Sharna paused._

_" Yeah, even last night.. But it doesnt matter, not anymore.. " ___

_" Let's break up. " Taka said sternly, and walked away. _

_" Fine. " And she walked away with tears, and wipped them._

_" Miyuki-san? " Kart said; as his smile faded. And he followed her, _

_" Kart.. Please dont disturb me now. " She said as she packed her bags and left for the canteen. _

_" Can I help? " ___

_" Nooh, not ever. " ___

_" Really cant? " He persisted._

_" I SAID NO! " She fritted._

_" Um.. okay. " ___

_" Uh, Kart! I'm so sorry, I gotta go. " ___

_She walked away, and she had left her locker open; that was a clue to Kart. _

_" A torn picture, of her & Taka. It must be something.. " ___

_After resting at home all day, till evening; Miyuki was dressed for her parent's arrival at the airport. She hailed a taxi, and clipped her hair with a butterfly clip. And she carried her writting & reading materials, and diary; inside her doofle bag her Dad brought for her in Italy. _  
_As she waited in the Terminal 1, she saw her father and mother arriving through the doors, and she waved._

_" Mommy! Daddy! " She cried._

_" Oh, darling! " Mother called._

_" Hello, our little girl's sure have grown prettier & taller! " Her father said;_

_" DADDY! I am not little, you were away for a year, and I am now thirteen.. " ___

_" Okay, okay. " ___

_As they shopped for the night, her mother noticed she wasnt in her very usual mood to shop at " Ningyo Magic. " Ningyo was a big shopping large bookshop and a library, and with coffee and brew._

_" Is something the matter, darling? " Her mom asked._

_" Yes.. I mean.. no. " ___

_" Shoot. " ___

_" Um.. Mom.. He broke up with me. " ___

_" Takanoha? " ___

_" Yeah, he loves someone. " ___

_" What a cheater he is! " ___

_" Mom! It's okay, I don't feel so bad, anymore. " ___

_" Well then.. do you want something to read? "_

_" Sure, Mom. " ___

_And after sorting the matters, and the walk to the bookstore.. as Miyuki comes in the ' Gurls-Teens Section', she finds someone familiar; it is Dylan. Dylan McFarthe, is a girl who has a boyfriend and she probably likes Karto James. _

_As she sees Dylan in her spectacles, with her clumsiness; she walks up slowly helping Dylan._

_" Miyuki? " ___

_" Heey, Dylan. So sorting out books again? " ___

_" Yeah, its for Kart. " ___

_" Ooh.. Need any help? " ___

_" Sure! I guess. " ___

_I helped her with the books and carry it to the counter, and by chance; I found my favorite book; Sky Cresendo. The book was about a girl named Sky, and she was a normal child, who had conflicts and complications. And when she finally thought she found love, she had, when someone destroys it and she dies like snow white._

_" So see you then, Dylan. " I waved and walked._

_" Mom, Dad! Let's go home, I found a precious book. " ___

_" Well, okay. " ___

_We walked off, hailing a taxi, somehow I felt happy' and someone like an angel was watching over me..._


	6. Chapter 6

Phrase 0-6 :

_Phrase 0-6 :_

_New Start, starting. Now!_

_" Today is Dylan's Birthday; and everyone is invited;" I sip my noodle and milo, as I asked Mom & Dad._

_" Sure you can go sweetie! " Mom was making pasta._

_" Have fun. " Dad was reading the Papers._

_" I will, but I am meeting Sarah for lunch later in school, so I gotta go now, bye! " I said, changing._

_I walk to school, hearing some pop feat. music from my i-POD in pink, and with my new spectacles, and with her hair tied, I seemed to have really grown taller, and I even pierced my ears, I had to use ear spray!_

_" Wow nice look you got, Miyuki! " Kazu praised together with Lunar. _

_" Yeah she's right, cute. " ___

_" Yeah, thanks. I feel better, so dont mistake. " ___

_" Right, that guy's a jerk anyways. " ___

_" Yeah, totally. " ___

_We talked and threw papers around, during Mathematics, and chewed gum during EMS, and laughed during recess, when I bumped.._

_" Ouch. " I stammered, rubbing my head.'_

_" Sorry. " Sharne said._

_" Oh, hi. Just a small bump, so are you having fun with ur new bf? " ___

_Then the crowd whispered; " Hey girl fight. "_

_" Yeah that jerk left the girl, shes cool man. While the Sharne is like Sheesh. "_

_" Totally. " __  
_  
_Sharne was a little embarrassed, then I continued to humiliate her a little; _

_" So need a royal card for you? " ___

_" What? " ___

_" Excuse me, thanks. " ___

_" Oh, sorry! " She ran away, seated with Takanoha. I hear him whisper; ' She's worse girl now, what a brain. " ___

_" You did so well out there, on Sharne though its so not like you. " Luna said, munching her diet chips and drinking her lemon tea._

_" Whatever! " And we laughed._

_I walked home with my new friends, Leene, Fridna, Treehana. After they left, I saw Kart. He was looking at me, and waved,_

_" Yo. " I said, unbelievably._

_" Hey.. Um. " ___

_" What? " ___

_" Are you going to.. " ___

_" Duh. " ___

_" I.. " ___

_" What is it? Spit it! Quit wasting my precious time. " ___

_" You changed, Miyuki. " ___

_" So? " ___

_" You were never like this, what happened? " ___

_" People change, thing change. " ___

_" No, wait! " ___

_" See you. " __  
_  
_I kinda of felt bad, when I reached home, why did I do that? After changing and have done my homework, I look at myself. It's been a year now.. Since we all were together..._

_" Mom, I am going now. "_

_" Your father will give you a drive. " ___

_" Yeah okay. " __  
_  
_As Dad drove me, I went to look for familar faces, but I only saw Kazu, and my new friends. I wanted to apologize to Kart.. I was too rude. Perhaps difference. _

_I couldnt find him anywhere, I searched. Even after the party.. _

_" Kart? " I said finding him under a place where we usually had fun, The Oaks._

_" Yeah? " ___

_" I.. am so sorry, today.. my behavior.. " ___

_" I dont blame you. " ___

_" Pls scold me. " ___

_" I dont wanna scold you, Miyuki.. Because deep down.. I.. " ___

_" Left the cakes for Miyuki & Kart! " The birthday girl said;_

_" Alright! " ___

_" I will bring it to them.. Hope you like it.. Kart. " ___

_" Because I like you, after you broken up with Takanoha, I thought you will love me.. " ___

_ PIANG _

_" Huh? " I turned around, _

_" You.. what are you doing?..! " ___

_" I.. we! " ___

_" I hate you all, traitors! " Dylan ran away, and we were in a bad state now.._


	7. Chapter 7

Phrase 0-7 :

_Phrase 0-7 :_

_Despairness in Life?_

_" Has anyone seen Missy Dylana? " The maid asked rushing._

_" She ran.. " I spoke. _

_" Ran?! " ___

_" Yes.. " ___

_" I see, I think you guys go home... It isnt best now..that you.. " ___

_" We know.. " ___

_I and Kart walk off, with little badness inside; then I spoke softly._

_" We did something so wrong, Kart. " ___

_" Yeah.. I know. Maybe I should look for her, let me send you home. " ___

_" Sure.. take care then. " ___

_He hailed a cab, and I didn't wave back, I shot his back; I saw it' he's worried and little anxious about her. I turned back and I was home, I bathed and thought about all that happened, then I watched the news.. Something was beginning to be more worse._

_" Singer Laxcne Tanaka, comes back from a sick leave, and an imposter was imposting her, who is this? " the news says._

_" Oh an imposter? " Mom said._

_I ran up the stairs and decided to write to my penpal in America, - Mene Angelus Himeko. I typed, _

_' Hey, talk? ' _  
_' Sure, what is it, Miyuki? '_

_' I dont know, if you ever did anything wrong what would you do? '_

_' Say sorry, or make ammends? '_

_' Okay, then see you. '_

_' Uh okay. '_

_I switched off my computer, and decided to call the guy I met last festival, I wanted to confront the matters fast. So I mailed him a cell message;_

_- Hello, its me; I think I will meet Laxcne tomorrow.. I am so anxious. Please make it snappy. _

_x-NENE-x :D_

_I closed my eyes and slept, it was night... A perfect not so to sleep. _

_" Dylan, I know you are hiding here. Come out.. " ___

_" Why? " Dylan came out, crying._

_" I love her, not you.. Im sorry! " ___

_" Sorry? A broken love.. " ___

_The whole night under the rain, they sobbed sorting out matters, and understanding both parties, and talked it out.._

_" I am so sorry. " He said again._

_" I have something to say. " Dylan started._

_" What? " ___

_" It's about Miyuki, remember the night of Laxcne? "_

_" Yeah. " ___

_" She couldnt come at all, but a girl who looked like her came instead. " ___

_" What, you are saying.. " ___

_" Exactly, they are alike.. " ___

  
_Morning - 5.35am ( Meeting with the Real Laxcne & The Faker. )_

_" Princess, you have a visitor. " ___

_" Oh.. my, it's you Yen, what is it? " ___

_" Meet a friend of mine, Yune Miyuki.. I will leave you two talk. " ___

_" Oh hello, are you a fan of mine? " ___

_" Actually, putting that aside, pls scold me. " ___

_" Why? " ___

_" I am the one.. who faked you, and because you didnt come, your friend took me in.. " ___

_" I see.. " ___

_" You are very very angry with me arent you? I betrayed ur voice.. " ___

_" No, I arent.. You can be my sister, no one can tell us apart, I am not angry, instead I should thank you for helping me, now I can tell the media that its all a mistunderstanding here, thank you, Miyuki Yune. " ___

_" Can I call you sister? " ___

_" Sure. " ___

_" S-sister! " ___

_After chatting, I waved goodbye and even recieved a gift from Laxcne. I was worried that she would hate me, now she likes me. I opened the box,_

_It were all photos and sweets, and handmade presents from her_

_ I am her sister now arent I?_

_I smiled happily, part of my worried are gone, when at my doorstep.. I saw.._

_" Takanoha? " ___

_" Miyuki.. " ___

_" What is it? " ___

_" I have broken up with Sharna.. I love you. " _


	8. Chapter 8

Phrase 0-8 ;

_Phrase 0-8 ;_

_Sweet Sisters._

_" I broken up with Sharne. I realize I like you, I mean really.. I was.. " ___

_" Stop that. I'm sorry but it's impossible, like I said, I like someone else.. " ___

_" Is it someone we all know? " He began to stand up, and look at me with that eyes I never saw ever in eyes before. A type of sad, jealousy, and angry eye._

_" Let's talk inside. " I opened the door and let him in. _

_" Thanks, your coffee still am the same, and even the house.. it feels so.. " ___

_" I know, I changed the colourings, sorry. " ___

_" Doesn't really matter. " ___

_" Spit everything. " I said, drinking cappuccino in my favorite red mug._

_" That night, we were fighting.. and were really despressed.. Somehow, I felt so distant, everything, Sharne then left me, and she became so wicked, she even wants to sue me for the props, and everything.. I dont know what I should do now, I need you, Miyuki. " ___

_" This is not the time to say you love me, you still love her dont' you? " ___

_" Yeah.. Of course. " ___

_" Thats it. I will enagage a lawyer, remember our friend; Kazuto? " ___

_" Right, Kazu. " ___

_" She is now a lawyer, she can help. I will see you tomorrow? " ___

_" Sure, and thanks. " He said giving me a friend hug and left without turning back or smiling. He was despressed, that he even had to seek me. He must be very sad about the case._

_It was Tuesday, skipping one day, it's now already 3.35pm. I had a call from my pinky cellphone, I woke up and rested on my cushionly piyo-chan pillow._

_" Hullo? " ___

_" Hi, its me. " ___

_" Oh sister! What a surprise. " ___

_" Yeah, its concert tour today, so I was wondering we shall let the world know, about ourselves, not revealing. " ___

_" Oh, meet at ur house? " ___

_" Sure, anytime. " ___

_I put down the phone, and Mom & Dad had made breakfast together. I brewed some coffee in a tusk for Sister to drink with some of Mom's homemade cheese biscuit with lemon paste. Sis loves it, she even had a photo of fruit punch and cheesecubes splat!_

_" Bye, Dad, Mom! " ___

_" Goodbye, dear. " Mom said._

_I take the bus and reach the house front gates, the servants let me in, I walked and walked and found Sister in her closet. Choosing outfits. _

_" Hey sister. " I said._

_" Hello, wow you brought your brewed coffee & biscuits! Thanks. " ___

_" No problem, choosing outfits? " ___

_" Yeah, you can pick too. Can you pick for me? The blue or the green? " ___

_" Blue, it looks shimmering. " ___

_" Thanks, what will you wear? " ___

_" What about what a normal girl will wear? Added with some sparkles. " ___

_" Hmm, ah! Some of this seashells, that shld do it! " ___

_We changed into our outfits, dyed my hair dark pink, and we ate at the diner room watching TV. _

_Time did pass very fast, I cant believe I am with a singer!_

_" Miyuki Yune is the imposter, and now she has gained the singer; she wants you. " The voice pondered and spoke to Kart. _

_He walked in vain, to the concert when he promised to meet Dylan. Dylan dressed in track cargo pants, said;_

_" If you dont believe me, see for yourself. " ___

_" I.. " ___

_They walked in the EMI RI JAP Theatre, crowded and crowds. Tickets were sold out, and the host annouced some things, which didnt bother them. When he fianlly said; " It has now started. " _

_It began and they sat at the 5th row on the right... The girls came out, everyone was puzzled._

_" Whoa, who is that girl! " ___

_" Who is the fake and real? " ___

_" Yeah! " ___

_Then they both just started singing, looking at each other with joy and smiling,_

_' Even if the rainbows and skies are so distant, '_

_' I will not be so distant, '_

_' Even if one day I fade away.. '_

_' I will come back to you with beautiful everlasting wings that will carry you to only us.. '_

_' I wanna draw closer to you each day, I see faith. '_

_' When the shimmering seashells all have lost their light.. I will come back, and find you somewhere. '_


	9. Chapter 9

Phrase 0-9 :

_Phrase 0-9 :_

_Thanks for being my friend._

_" Thank you everyone, for listening! " Miyuki said._

_" I know this is all a surprise, but I want to tell everyone & my fans, I have a sister. Lacuxne Nane. " ___

_" You know, I always wanted to be able to sing with my fave singer, Lacne. " ___

_" I am sure you will. "_

_" Thanks for being my friend, Kart! " ___

_" It cannot be her.. " ___

_" We will make a move! " The girls disappeared._

_While Kart made his move to knock down the guards and went in the room with panting, he slammed the door, _

_" Huh?! " Miyuki said. ___

_" Ar-e.. y..ou M..iyuki? " He said breathing._

_" I am Lacuxne. I.. " ___

_He freezed, and started saying the words she say before she was singer; _

_" As Far as the distant of light is, I will be your friend. " ___

_" . . . Kart. " I said under my breath. _

_" It is you, Miyuki. " ___

_" I.. am so sorry. " ___

_Miyuki ran away from Kart, with tears. While Kart is a state of bigger disapointment turns away from her. _

_" Sister.. I am so sorry. " I said._

_" Why? " ___

_" I... lied to my friend, now he's mad. " ___

_" What happened? " ___

_" He.. was my best friend, I didn't tell him that I am your new sister. " ___

_" I doubt he is mad, sort it out. " ___

_" Um.. okay. I will try. " ___

_I change out and put a cap on to escape being mobbed, and walk out, a bright light was emerged. I ran after the light, and finally it sat on a tree, and I closed my eyes, it was so bright..When I opened my eyes.._

_" Frip! Yu-chan! " ___

_He was in his current form; a mage. His hands were stained with blood.. He didnt murder. he was holding down a sword; a sliver and glass. He wasnt smiling, his tears dropped.._

_" Frip! " I ran to him, my cap had dropped as I held him in my arms, sobbing._

_" Frip.. " ___

_" Becareful, tomorrow.. Something will happen, this is not a threat.. " His voice was silent, and POOF. He became a cat again, sleeping in silence never woke up.._

_What was it? Tomorrow.. I kept him in the house, on my bed. And pondering with my pen on my hands, and looked outside the window, many things had happened, all in one night._

_I rested on my hands, and thought what will happened and fell asleep... _


	10. Chapter 10

Phrase 10 :

_Phrase 10 :_

_Truthful Hearts._

_I woke up and patted Frip (Yuyu), he isnt dead.. I decided to take the job for the Magical Girl, so I went to the main office, and took Yuyu..._

_I dressed in my new attire uniform, a whole light blue with a green tie, and adjusted my specs, in case it fell. The office was quiet, and wierd. _

_" Hello? " I roamed._

_" Ohh! You came. " It was Amy. Amy was a coordinator, and an analayst. _

_" Hi Amy, where is.. " ___

_" I am here. " Captain Tong said with her hands on her hips, and smiling. She let me in to her office._

_" Captain, I will join ur team.. I wanna save Yuyu.. " ___

_" This cat, he was born to be a magical male mage, this is his resting form, so he will turn back when he is better.. Dont worry. " ___

_" Yes.. Thank you. " ___

_" You will be a combat instructor, I assume, Reinx will assign you. " ___

_" Yes, Captain. " Reinx walked over._

_" So leave the cat with us, he will be fine. " ___

_" Okay, I will make a move! " _

_The words ran through me again; -' Something will happen... ' I wish this wouldnt be correct, Oh gosh.. Frip, hurry wake up! I walked over the Caffee Lattex, owned by my neighbour, Tonyah.. His son is always helping him, how sweet._

_I saw someone I shouldnt have seen..._

_" Takayuki? What are you doing here? " ___

_" I.. I need your help. " ___

_We sat near the sea, on the rocks. He was sighing and drinking, Takayuki was Yuna's boyfriend, since third grade, they were so loving, Yuna was always kind with him and loved him, no problems ever produced with them._

_" What is that you need, Takayuki? " ___

_" I.. Yuna.. is hospitalized. And I am afraid.. " ___

_" I know what you mean, she will wake up.. " ___

_" Really? " ___

_" Of course, Yuna has a great will of living. So dont worry, tell me how it happened. " ___

_" We were crossing the road, when a truck just banged her, I couldnt.. protect her! " ___

_" Go home, rest take a shower and tomorrow we will visit her. " ___

_" Thanks.. Miyuki. " ___

_I realized I hadnt finished with talking to Kazuto, I called her on the case with Sharne & Takanoha. She had agreed and we will meet tomorrow after the visit on Yuna, with our other friends._

_Now that Takanoha's case was closed, so was Yuna's now it was time for.. Kart. I couldnt reach Kart's mobile at all, I havent seen him for three days, he had moved house, and even he didnt IMED me at all. I am getting all goosebumps.. and a hunch._

_Next Day - Friday _  
_Time - 12.20pm._

_Kazuto & I were talking about the case, and her cousin from Forsenic Science was checking on the samples on the abuse from Takanoha's skin. And it was found that there was a large mark, a scar._

_" A scar! " I said the third time, walking to the gates of the hospital._

_" Yes, it looks so large, he must be suffering, huh. " ___

_" Yeah, come on lets visit Yuna. " ___

_We walked in, and opened the door, Yuna had awoke, and Takayuki was overjoyed, the doctor said she was alright, we talked to Yuna._

_" Hey Yuna! Remember me, Miyuki Yune! " I smacked._

_" Yeah, Miyuki! " ___

_" And this is..? " I pointed,_

_" Oh I know! She is um.. Kazuto! " ___

_" Right! " ___

_We walked out and out the hospital, now we were off to court for the case. Sharne & Takanoha were offically enemies, I studied Taka's eyes; hurtful eyes. So I decided I will win the case, Kazuto in the end had won. _

_" Thanks Kazuto. " I said._  
_  
__" No Problem, I will make a move. " ___

_" Yeah.. " ___

_I walked over to Sharne, and talked to her, she was smoking and shaking her legs, she had taken drugs! I was stunned, and wanted to move away. ___

_" You are addicted to drugs arent you, Sharne. " ___

_" So what! " She pushed her way through and let a paper out, and stuffed her hands in her pockets, with a sigh. ___

_" A note? " ___

_' I am sorry, Takanoha, please forgive me. ' - Hitomi Sharne. ___

_" She loves him! " ___

_I knew what to do, so I had asked Takanoha to meet her, and Sharne just then was also there, thank goodness, it was raining! They will have to talk at the bus stop! ___

_" I am sorry, Sharne. " ___

_" Whatever. " ___

_" I love you, and this note.. " ___

_" How did it get here! " ___

_" I.. " ___

_" GO AWAY DONT HUG ME! " ___

_" GET A GRIP! " ___

_And she slowly calmed down, her smoke butt had dropped, and she was sobbing in his arms. __  
__They were hugging, and when they suddenly got up into the bus, I waved. __  
__What a day! ___

_I still hadnt found the.. accident that Frip was saying, hmmphs.. __  
__I geuss, it didnt happen at all right? ___


	11. Chapter 11

Phrase 11 :

_Phrase 11 : ___

_Painful Mind._

_" Goodbye, Sharna. " He waved._

_" Yeah take care! " ___

_" Okay.. " ___

_But that was the last word, he had said, Sharna freezed. Everyone freezed.. Three cars crashed into Takanoha, one by one, he had bled, and laid on the ground, unable to move, _

_Sharna ran and was devasted, and was sobbing badly, _

_" Takanoha! Dont' die! " ___

_" I dont..know. " ___

_" CALL THE AMBULANCE! " Sharna shouted like she had never before._

_I walked to the bus stop, near my house, when I heard people blabbering; _

_" The girl screamed; when that Taka guy ws hit by three cars! " ___

_" Wow, tht hurts! " ___

_" TAKANOHA! " I shouted, and phoned; Kazuto, and everyone I could reached. I ran to the hospital, and was devasted; Kazu reached first._

_" Sharne! " Kazu said._

_" Kazu, Miyuki, Yuna, Takayuki, Kart! He.. " ___

_" We know.. what did the doctor say? " Kart asked._

_" Hes inside.. " __  
_  
_We waited, sitting on the seats outside, Sharne was the one feeling most terrible, and was sobbing all the way. I guess this was what Frip (Yuyu) meant by what he said, ' Something terrible. ' I went to the vending machine, and searched for coins to have a cup of coffee,_

_" Here you go, Miyuki. " ___

_I turned behind, and took the coin with a soon faded smile, and drank the coffee, we talked outside the hospital, _

_" Kart, I am so sorry. " ___

_" It's okay, a year has passed. No hard feelings, besides.. will you.. " ___

_" Accept your love? " I said, smiling._

_" You would? " ___

_" Why not, you arent' a bad guy either! " _

_" Yes! " He carried me in his arms, and carried he high, he even hugged me so tight like crazy._

_" Hey, hey, thats enough, I know you are happy. But now we shouldnt be so happy, Sharne needs us. " ___

_" Yeah.. if only all this hadnt happened. " Kart put me down, and we went to the hospital._

_When we walked in, the doctor was already talking to Sharne. She seemed more worried than ever. Takayuki & Yuna had gone back, and Kazuto too. Everyone just seemed so busy tonight, I read my watch; it was 12.00am already._

_" Sharne, how is it? " I asked._

_" Bad.. The doctor said he suffered brain collusion. And he is still unconscious... " ___

_" He will be fine. " Kart assured her._

_" You guys make a move. I will take care of him. " Sharne wiped off her tears,_

_" Kazuto said she brought some food & drinks, fruits for you, Sharne. " I said, handling her the basket full of fruits and everything._

_" Thanks, Kart, Miyuki.. " ___

_" No problem! " We walked off, as Kart drove me home._

_" Night, Kart. " I said, feeling a bit tired. _

_" Rest well, tomorrow is the application for University in Homewalon. "_

_" Yeah, see ya. "_

_I walked off, bathing and slept straight away, I didnt why I felt so tired, and kept tossing around. _

_The next morning, Mom & Dad left for work, Mom made breakfast, which I had this morning, my legs felt wobbly. And I felt myself had fell down.._

_" Doctor how is she? " I heard Mom & Dad's voice._

_" She is fine, just had overpushed herself.. " ___

_" Oh, thanks doctor. " _

_" She is still asleep.. " Mom's voice trailed off when she heard a knock._

_" Hi, Uncle, Auntie. " It was Kart's voice, carrying a basket with his brown hair, and with his white shirt, and his other hand in his pocket,_

_" You are..? " Dad asked, putting the basket down._

_" I am Kart Angelus, I am Miyuki's new boyfriend. " ___

_" Oh, please dont let her over stress, Kart. " Mom said, _

_" Dont worry, she will feel relax. " ___

_" We will take our leave. " ___

_" Kart. " I said._

_" Yeah? " ___

_" How is Takayuki? " ___

_" He is training to be a freeguy again, Sharne is helping him, he seems better this time. " ___

_" Thats great, but I'm sorry the form.. " ___

_" We signed up already, I helped. " ___

_" Thanks. " ___

_" No worries! " ___

_" You are so kind, Kart. I am glad I knew you. " ___

_" Anything. " ___

_He cut the fruits and fed it to me, and cracking some jokes with me, and stuff. He's a funny guy to be with._


	12. Chapter 12

Phrase 12 : LAST

_Phrase 12 : LAST _

_Lovely Summer Has Begun._

_I had always wanted to travel around, after appealing for my University, I went for Mexico. To learn some Spanish, for my entrance exams, it was snowing there. Somehow, I felt the moment to go out._

_I dressed in my brown furry coat, and ran out, it was.._  
_He returned, I whispered._

_" What are you standing there for? " Frip said, smiling._

_" FRIP! " ___

_" I prefer the name, 'Yuyu.' " ___

_" Yuyu! " I grabbed him tightly and hugged him._

_" Okay, okay enough. So you are entering the exams? " ___

_" Yeah, hard! " ___

_" Anyways, you will be returning tonight? " ___

_" Yeah, I miss Japan's Takoyoki Oct. " ___

_" I heard De Dejvu Paries Cafe, is famous here in Mexico for their Fish. " ___

_" Yeah, lets go try. " ___

_" Sure. " ___

_We went to chat, and also talked about what had happened, and about our personal stuffs, unfortunately, Yuyu had to stay in Mexico for a mission, so I made a move, and packed my bags, I had a call from Luna & Takayuki. _

_" So Yuna, whats the urgency? " ___

_" We are going for our honeymoon, babe! " ___

_" Oh sheesh, I missed the Wedding! " ___

_" Dont worry, no biggies. " ___

_" Yeah, so where is it? " ___

_" Mexico! " ___

_" Oh my gosh. Its like here. " ___

_" We are on our way. " ___

_" So fast! " ___

_" Yup, see yah. " ___

_I put the down the phone, and my heart was pumping fast, my friends.. I miss all of them, I went swimming, and some hotties were real hot, oops! My long hair has really grown longer, and irraiting some times,_

_the time had arrived, the arrival. I waited outside a tree, sakura leafs fell all, it was a beautiful sight.._

_I waited, when a familiar voice called me.. I turned.. It wasnt my friends.. It wasnt anyone.. It was.._

_" Miyuki. " ___

_" KART! " ___

_" Yoh. " ___

_" What are you doing here? " ___

_" Surprise, I came to pick you up. " ___

_" So it was a prank? " ___

_" Sorry.. " ___

_" Hmmph, I am not g-o-i-n-g b-a-c-k. " ___

_" Oh come on, Miyuki. " ___

_" Hm, let me see, unless we go window shopping! " ___

_" Not again. " ___

_" I want that, that and this. " ___

_" This and that. " ___

_" There she goes again, girls.. Ah! " ___

_" Yay! Now lets go home. " ___

_(Three hours) ___

_" Welcome home! " ___

_" Dad, Mom, everyone! " ___

_" We missed you! " Yuna hugged._

_" So Takanoha, better? " ___

_" Sure, thanks Miyuki. " ___

_" It's nothing anyways. " _


End file.
